SOLO UNA NOCHE
by Kagurami
Summary: Mamori decide declararse al capitan demonio pero este la rechaza rotundamente, asi que decide darse una oportunidad con su primer amor pero no sin antes confesar lo que siente por Hiruma Youichi.
1. Intento de Confesión

_Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero les guste!_

_NOTA: Cuando lean el nombre de Akano Souji deberían tener en mente a Okita Souji de Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan ya que así me imaginé ese personaje físicamente._

_*KENDOKAI: Estudiante de Kendo._

_**CAPITULO 1: INTENTO DE CONFESIÓN**_

Un año después de que ganaran el Chrismas Bowl, todos los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats (incluyendo a Suzuna, quien se había transferido a Deimon ese año y los de 3º curso quienes finalmente habían obtenido el permiso de continuar con las actividades extracurriculares por el buen desempeño realizado el último año) se disponían a realizar su habitual entrenamiento matutino…..

Mientras todos estaban en el campo preparándose para comenzar, Mamori que entraba a la habitación del club, por un momento se quedó parada en la puerta observando atenta como el Capitán de los Devil Bats manejaba a toda velocidad su ordenador.

En ese momento le vino a la mente el poco tiempo que faltaba para que finalizaran la preparatoria por lo que dedicó unos minutos a reflexionar el cómo había sido su vida alrededor de Hiruma Youichi los últimos (casi) tres años.

Desde su primer año siempre había tenido diferencias con esa persona pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, la joven manager de ojos azules comenzó a darse cuenta que realmente el quarterback de Deimon no era tan malo como parecía por lo que, sin querer, comenzó a respetarlo como jugador y como persona.

Anezaki Mamori, durante ese tiempo también se dio cuenta que ese respeto que sentía hacia el chico demonio, rápidamente se convirtió en algo más. Ella había comenzado a sentir la necesidad de ver su rostro todos los días. Se había acostumbrado a sus peleas. Inclusive sentía deseos de no querer separarse de él jamás.

La manager de los Deimon Devil Bats se había enamorado del capitán demonio pero, lamentablemente nunca había podido hacérselo saber…..

-Buenos días Hiruma-kun. Felicidades por aprobar el examen de ingreso a la Universidad Saikyodai.

-Tú también lo aprobaste ¿no es así maldita manager?

-Ahhhh Hiruma-kun deja de llamarme así. Este es nuestro último año. Faltan solo tres semanas para terminar la preparatoria y todavía sigues dirigiéndote a mí de esa manera. ¿No podrías llamarme solo Mamori-san o Anezaki?-

-Lo pensaré maldita disciplinaria.

Mamori mirando la espalda del joven quarterback quien se había levantado de su silla para guardar su ordenador, se anima a decir…..

-¿Qué dirías si comienzo a llamarte Youichi-kun?

Hiruma quedo pasmado mirando dentro de su locker. La maldita manager había dicho algo que no esperaba oír jamás viniendo de ella. Esa clase de "acercamiento" que provocaba el llamarse de manera informal era lo último que quería. Como siempre decía para sí: No necesitaba esa clase de complicaciones en su vida. No estaba para eso, o por lo menos, de momento no le interesaba.

-Maldita manager deja de decir estupideces y ponte a trabajar. Hay que comenzar con el entrenamiento-

-Sí, tienes razón.

Un poco dolida por la fuerte contestación pero restándole importancia, se dispuso a empezar su labor.

Así pasó el entrenamiento. Como todas las veces, Hiruma no hacía más que descargar sus armas en los pies de los jugadores, mientras que reía con su diabólica pero carismática sonrisa.

En el salón de clases, después de terminado el entrenamiento matutino…..

-Buenos días Mamori-chan! ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?- saluda Kari-chan

-Agotador como siempre. Física y psicológicamente hablando- Mamori respondía a su buena amiga

-¿Y cómo estuvo el capitán demonio que tanto le gusta a la manager?- Kari decía mientras reía discretamente

-Kari-chan deja de molestarme ¿sí?

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes?

- ¡Pero qué dices!

-Vamos Mamori, solo quedan tres semanas de clases. ¿No crees que sea tiempo ya?

-No puedo…es...complicado. El solo verlo todos los días me hace feliz, así que prefiero quedarme así.

-Pues no deberías. Algún día te vas a arrepentir de haberte guardado lo que sientes para ti misma. Es necesario expresar ese tipo de cosas amiga mía. Anda, hazlo!

Anezaki sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Era duro mantener en secreto lo que sentía. Así que pensó en la posibilidad de declararse como corresponde aunque le daba mucho miedo la respuesta de esa persona. Pero esa misma tarde, la ojiazul se armó de coraje y después del entrenamiento vespertino de los Devil Bats, decidió hacer lo que Kari-chan le había propuesto.

Mamori se dirigió a la entrada del Instituto donde se encontraban los casilleros donde colocaban sus zapatos y apoyada de espaldas al casillero de Hiruma Youichi esperaba a que él apareciera.

Mientras se armaba de valor para decir lo que venía decir, el quarterback de los Devil Bats, quien había llegado al lugar exclama….

-Pero si es la "maldita manager come pastelillos"…

Este comentario hizo que Anezaki se ruborice a tal punto de querer salir corriendo del lugar. Pero no podía, había decidido decirle a aquel hombre lo que sentía por él. Ese tenía que ser el momento ya que desde hace bastante tiempo había querido confesarlo pero….simplemente había sido imposible.

-Hi...Hiruma-kun (hablaba mirando hacia abajo)…yo….necesito decirte algo…

Hiruma, quien la veía con extrañeza, sabía lo que ella intentaba decirle…pero él no quería escucharlo. Era imposible manejar una situación así en esos momentos.

Terminarían la preparatoria en escasas tres semanas y tenía que prepararse para la entrada a la Universidad. Además de no querer tener este tipo de "complicaciones" y menos con esa mujer, a pesar de serle bastante útil (pensaba para sí).

Youichi-kun, tras pasar exitosamente el examen de ingreso, se había incorporado a la Universidad Saikyodai, la cual tenía uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol americano de la región. Eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento y nada más.

-Habla ya jodida manager! Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-…...Lo siento, es que…no es fácil decir esto. Realmente es complicado.

Para Mamori era la cosa más vergonzosa que hubiera hecho en toda su vida, y frente a esa persona se hacía más terrible todavía. Era tanto su nerviosismo que no paraba de jugar con el supuesto gatito que ella había confeccionado hace tiempo junto a otros dos para sus queridos amigos Sena y Riku.

-Si tanto te estresa, entonces no lo digas…. No lo menciones.

-Es que necesito hacerlo, sino….no podrá estar tranquilo mi corazón. Hiruma-kun…tu me gust…

Hiruma, interrumpiendo a Anezaki exclama…

-Lo siento…..no tengo tiempo para esto. En verdad, no me interesan estas cosas.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mamori, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la figura de la persona que ella tanto quería y que se alejaba cada vez más y más, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, dejó escapar una triste lágrima que recorrió su mejilla hasta caer sobre el suelo frío del Instituto Deimon.

De alguna manera…...sabía que terminaría así.


	2. Reencuentro

_**CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO**_

Durante esa semana, la actitud de la manager del equipo fue bastante rara a vista del capitán. ¿Tanto le había afectado la charla que tuvieron frente a los lockers del Instituto? – pensaba Hiruma-kun para sí.

Mamori trabajaba como siempre, pero no podía quitar la mirada del quarterback. Ese comportamiento de Anezaki era incómodo para el capitán del equipo, así que decidió bajarla de las nubes….

-Maldita manager deja de distraerte por tonterías. Recuerda que tienes que estar más atenta a lo que se necesita aquí. No hay tiempo para otras cosas.

Esas palabras fueron como estocadas furiosas al corazón de Mamori. Se arrepentía de haberse armado de valor aquella vez para decirle lo que sentía a ese hombre. Ahora no sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse frente a él. Ya nada era como antes.

Hubiera sido mejor callármelo…. - Pensaba para sí misma la manager de ojos azules.

Durante todo el fin de semana Mamori no hizo más que arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Se cuestionaba que había sido lo que le había dado el valor para pararse frente a Hiruma y querer confesarle lo que sentía, a sabiendas que éste la rechazaría sin dudar.

-¡Qué tonta fui! Ahora debo arreglar esto. Evidentemente no puedo aclararlo con él pero puedo arreglarlo dentro de mi corazón. Definitivamente no iré a Saikyodai. Buscaré otras opciones en Universidades. Tal vez podría ir a la que asistirá Kari-chan y, posteriormente, Sena y Suzuna (cuando terminen la preparatoria el siguiente año, según dijeron ambos)

Así fue como el lunes a primera hora Anezaki Mamori fue a visitar la Universidad de Enma. Dio un pequeño recorrido por ella después de que le hubieran dado toda la información necesaria. En verdad le había agradado la institución, aunque todavía dudaba sobre el cambio. A pesar de que no quería ir con Hiruma a la Universidad, ya había aprobado el examen, es decir, ya era la futura estudiante de una de las mejores Universidades de la región….

Mientras Mamori paseaba cerca de la cafetería de Enma, perdida en sus pensamientos, alguien gritó su nombre….En ese momento, ella volteó para ver a la persona que la llamaba.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de felicidad extrema al ver al hombre que se acercaba a ella. Era su amigo de la infancia, Akano Souji.

-¿Souji….eres tú?

-MAMORI-CHAAAAANNN! (La abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que ella iba a desfallecer)

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo regresaste de Osaka?

-Me acabo de transferir hace apenas una semana. Decidí venir a Enma porque había oído que era una de las mejores universidades de por aquí. Quería pasar a verte pero esta semana he estado como loco por mi transferencia, la mudanza y bueno…..ya sabes. Pero sí te he visto por T.V. Eres la manager del equipo de futbol americano de Deimon ¿no?

-Así es…..

Mamori, mientras veía a su querido amigo no dejaba de sorprenderse. Souji-kun había cambiado muchísimo físicamente desde que se fue. Se había vuelto mucho más hermoso de cuando vivía en la ciudad. Con su cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes afilados, su tez extremadamente blanca y esa sonrisa que podía derretirte, realmente parecía un actor de cine.

Ya habían pasado tres años de la última vez que lo vio. Cuando ella apenas iba a entrar a Deimon el padre de Souji fue transferido a Osaka por trabajo y, por supuesto, él también se fue.

Mamori recordaba que ese chico había sido su primer amor, que siempre lo había adorado y que él siempre la había tratado como una princesa.

-Mamori ¿qué haces tú por aquí? ¿Tienes planeado ingresar a esta Universidad?

-…Pues…..estoy dudando. Yo ya he aprobado el examen en la Universidad Saikyodai pero…..

-También he oído que es muy buena Universidad pero deberías ingresar a esta. Yo podría ayudarte en todo. Podríamos vernos todos los días y volver a los tiempos de antaño ¿qué te parece?

Mamori se quedó fascinada sumergida en la mirada del joven. Entre recuerdos y sentimientos en plena confusión le respondió….

-…me encantaría…

Ese mismo día, en el club de los Deimon Devil Bats…

Sena, quién entraba al club detrás de Hiruma seguido de Monta…..

-Ahhhhhh que cansado estoy….. El entrenamiento estuvo "terrible".

-Calla maldito enano. Así es como debe de ser.

Suzuna, quien llegaba después de los chicos y aproximándose por detrás de Sena, sorpresivamente lo besa en la mejilla mientras nadie la veía, lo que hace que Sena se sonroje y le haga una seña de "no lo hagas en frente de todos que van a descubrirnos", exclama….

-Buen trabajo todos!

-Waaaaa! Cansancio MAX….. Por cierto Sena ¿no has visto a Mamori-swan el día de hoy? Es raro que falte a un entrenamiento.

-La verdad…..no. ¿Y tu Suzuna?

-Sí, la vi esta mañana. Iba muy bien vestida (no con el uniforme, claro) pero no se a donde se dirigía. La llame a su celular pero parecía estar apagado.

-Eso es raro…..…..Aaahhhhhhh! ¿No habrá ido a una cita?

Hiruma, cansado de escuchar tantas sandeces comienza a disparar a los pies de ambos chicos para que se callen mientras dice…

-No es asunto suyo lo que haga o deje de hacer la maldita disciplinaria. Déjenla en paz.

Ese comentario hizo que los tres compañeros quedaran boquiabiertos. Era la primera vez que escuchaban al quarterback defender a la manager del equipo. Lo que hizo que la "antena" de Suzuna comenzara a trabajar.

En ese momento entra al club la susodicha con un montón de papeles en mano que efectivamente lucía muy bien vestida de esa manera….

-Perdón por llegar tarde….No calculé bien mis tiempos.

-Mamo-nee ¿Dónde estuviste? Te ves…..contenta?

Mamori esbozando una pequeña sonrisa….

-Es un se-cre-to.

Dicho esto, Sena y Monta se miraron entre sí. La "antena" de Suzuna volvió a trabajar mientras que Hiruma, con la fuerza de un demonio, azotó la puerta a sus espaldas después de salir de ahí.

-Mamori-neechan que bueno que estás bien. Nos preocupamos porque tú nunca faltas a un entrenamiento.

-Es verdad….te extrañamos. _Yo__te__extrañe__MAX_ - pensaba Monta-kun sin decirlo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos. Vamos Monta. Suzuna?

Suzuna, con su carita de intriga les hace seña a sus compañeros de que salieran del club, que ella los alcanzaría en un momento ya que quería averiguar donde había estado su amiga.

Ya a solas…..

-Mamo-nee, puedes contármelo.

La animadora del equipo había notado un cambio en la expresión de su amiga. No estaba contenta, estaba tan distante en sus pensamientos que le preocupo un poco.

En ese momento Anezaki le enseña una hoja que tenía como título:

EXAMEN DE INGRESO – UNIVERSIDAD DE ENMA.

-¿Vas a presentar el examen de ingreso a esta Universidad? Es a la que pensamos ir nosotros al terminar el instituto.

-Así es.

-¿Qué pasó con Saikyodai? Aprobaste el examen de ingreso junto con You-nii sin ningún problema….. ¿De verdad piensas ir a la Universidad de Enma después de graduarte?

Suzuna sabía que su amiga quería asistir a la misma Universidad que Youichi porque a ella le gustaba serle útil al capitán del quipo de fútbol americano. En verdad le agradaba aquel chico demonio.

-Sí. Bueno, creo que es la mejor opción para mí. Será bueno seguir cerca de ustedes, de Kari, Sena, Riku y los demás.

-No todos los demás….. (Refiriéndose a Hiruma-kun)

-…lo sé…..pero…..está bien.

Mamori se nota triste al decirle a su amiga que no asistirá a la Universidad que fuera su primera opción. Pero era imposible. No podía asistir a la misma institución que él. Simplemente…..no podía. Sabía que sería una tortura diaria el verlo y no poder decirle lo que siente, además el encuentro con el joven de su pasado había hecho interferencia también, por lo que prefirió quedarse en Enma.

-Mamo-nee…cuéntame…. ¿Qué pasó? Sé que algo importante tuvo que haber sucedido para que cambies de opinión así como así. Te conozco y así no eres tú.

-Mmmmm…. está bien te lo diré.

Así fue como Mamori comenzó a explicarle la razón de su cambio de opinión. Del encuentro con su amigo de la infancia y lo que había ocurrido frente a los casilleros del Instituto Deimon.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado jamás….. Ese chico, Akano Souji, tengo que conocerlo….. Aaahhhh! En verdad You-nii es un tonto.

-No lo es. No se puede culpar a alguien por no corresponder los sentimientos de otra persona. Así que, en todo caso, es mi culpa.

-Bueno, yo estaré apoyándote en todo lo que decidas. Somos amigas ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí! Por eso quisiera pedirte un favor. El viernes es el examen de ingreso. ¿Me acompañarías a Enma?

-Por supuesto.


	3. Examen e invitación

_**CAPITULO 3: EXAMEN E INVITACIÓN**_

Universidad de Enma…

Ambas amigas llegan a la hora prevista para el examen de Mamori.

Mientras Anezaki presentaba la prueba de ingreso, Suzuna la esperaba en la cafetería de la institución.

Una hora después Mamori se encuentra con su amiga y comienza a contarle como había sido la aplicación y lo rápido que habían calificado su examen ya que estaban prontos a terminar los procesos de inscripción. Había conseguido entrar a la Universidad de Enma.

En ese momento aparece, por detrás de la futura nueva estudiante, un chico con el uniforme del equipo de kendo de Enma, el cual Suzuna calificó al instante como un "modelo ardiente de revista"

-Buenos días Mamori…. ¿cómo te fue?

-¡Souji-kun! Buenos días. Bien, muy bien. Logré ingresar.

-Waaaaa felicidades! (La abrazó para felicitarla lo que hizo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran a más no poder)

-Mira, te presento a Suzuna, una buena amiga mía que me hizo el favor de acompañarme el día hoy.

-Mucho gusto Suzuna-chan!

Suzuna obnubilada por la hermosura del joven solo alcanzó a vociferar….

-….aahhh… Mucho…gusto.

-Mamori, de verdad me da gusto que me hicieras caso e intentaras entrar a Enma. Yo entré hace dos semanas, después de haberme transferido y la verdad estoy muy contento aquí. Por eso pensé que sería mejor opción para ti que vinieras aquí y no a Saikyodai (aunque es muy buena escuela también). Además, así podríamos vernos todos los días y….

-…Claro...- responde Mamori con una sonrisa nerviosa

Suzuna solo miraba la interacción de ambos conocidos. De a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que al chico "modelo" le gustaba Mamo-nee. Entonces se imaginó a su amiga junto a aquel bello hombre y pensó que quizás sería el remedio perfecto para el corazón roto de la manager del equipo de futbol americano.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Me dio gusto verte Souji-kun.

-Igualmente. A mí siempre me alegra verte ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablábamos así. Suzuna-chan, encantado…

Suzuna sin perder oportunidad…..

-Encantada Souji-kun. Cuando quieras puedes darte una vuelta por el club de futbol americano de Deimon para hablar con Mamo-nee. Va a estar muy contenta de verte por allí.

Mamori solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza haciéndole saber que, efectivamente, estaría feliz de verlo.

Se estaban yendo cuando Mamori repentinamente da media vuelta y corre para alcanzar a Souji-kun a quien le dice…

-…Mañana sábado, por la noche, será la fiesta de graduación de los alumnos de tercer año del Instituto. ¿Quisieras…acompañarme?

-¡Claro, me encantaría! Paso por ti…. ¿a las 8:00 p.m. te parece bien?

Mamori con expresión relajada responde….

-Sip. Entonces, hasta mañana.

De camino al club de Fútbol, ya tarde (después del entrenamiento)…

-Waaaaa! Mamo-nee ese chico, ese amigo tuyo está que arde. Jijijiji, de veras. Y con ese uniforme de kendo se veía realmente apuesto. Quizás deberías…

-Ni lo sueñes Suzuna…no podría…

-Claro que sí. Quizás solo necesitas un "cambio de aire" ¿no lo crees?

-Puede ser pero….él es solo un amigo y yo no siento…

-Vamos, Mamori-chi, inténtalo, ese kendokai* ardiente podría ser bueno para ti.

-¿De quién hablas maldita patines?

El capitán de los Devil Bats, quien también tenía asuntos en el club, aparecía detrás de las muchachas….

-Del futuro novio de Mamo-nee

-¡Suzuna!

-Kekekekeke, Pobre jodido!

-Hiruma-kun no hables así.

-Así es You-nii, no es momento de celos.

-Kekekeke, ¿celos? ¿Qué es eso?

En ese momento Mamori no entró a la habitación del club, dio media vuelta mientras les decía a sus compañeros que se dirigía al campo de juego para recoger parte del equipo de entrenamiento que había quedado sin guardar, aunque realmente fue una excusa tonta para no estar frente a esa persona…..

-Sabes bien de que hablo. Te voy a decir algo You-nii, si sigues mirando hacia otro lado, alguien más se la llevará.

-¿De qué hablas, maldita animadora?

-No te hagas el tonto. En verdad te digo, ese chico del que hablábamos, Akano Souji es taaaaaannnn hermoso que parece un modelo sacado de una revista. No me entrañaría que Mamo-nee se fijara en él.

Además él fue quien la convenció de quedarse en Enma y ya no ir a Saikyodai.

-…. ¿La maldita manager no va a ir a Saikyodai?

-Cierto, no lo sabes… Mamo-nee fue aceptada esta mañana en la Universidad de Enma.

El quarterback de ojos verdes quedo inmóvil por un instante. En ese momento entra la jodida manager con lo que había ido a recoger.

Hiruma-kun siguió con sus labores sin prestar atención a las chicas que guardaban las cosas en los lockers del club.

Terminando, éstas se despidieron del capitán del equipo.

-Hasta mañana, You-nii!

-…. Adiós, Hiruma-Kun.

Ese adiós fue emitido con un fuerte sentimiento. Como si fuera el último que la maldita disciplinaria le diría a Hiruma Youichi. Aunque éste no demostró cambio alguno en su expresión, cuando ellas salieron de la habitación, el ojiverde levanto la mirada observando la puerta por donde la joven manager había salido, esa tonta manager que hace pocos días había querido confesar sus sentimientos hacia él y ahora muy poca atención le prestaba.

-Enma, uh!

Luego de decir eso en voz baja, salió del club y se fue del Instituto en dirección a su casa.

A una semana de finalizar el año escolar, los alumnos de 3º año se disponían a tener su fiesta de graduación. Eran las 7:00 p.m. cuando Mamori en su casa se preparaba para ir a dicha fiesta. En ese momento suena el teléfono….

-¿Hola?

-Mamori-chan ¿ya estás lista?

-Ahh hola Kari-chan, ya casi ¿Y tú?

-También. Adivina quién va pasar por mí para ir a la fiesta…..Mi querido Taki-kun

-Ehhhh? Taki-kun?...qué bien Kari. Entonces ¿nos vemos allí?

-Si. Estoy ansiosa de conocer a ese famoso "modelo de revista" que dice Suzuna-chan…

-Jajajaja, ok, te veo. Adiós.

A las 8:00 p.m., muy puntual, Akano Souji llega a la casa de Mamori….

Cuando ella sale a ver a su querido amigo de años, Souji-kun no puede creer lo que ve….

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Ese vestido negro que traía puesto la hacía lucir divinamente perfecta. Sus lindos ojos azules resaltaban gracias a su cabello recogido y al sencillo pero agraciado maquillaje que llevaba. Realmente era hermosa.

El joven, después de haber quedado frente a la chica como pasmado, reacciona y esboza una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole….

-Realmente Mamori eres y siempre has sido una hermosa mujer. Es por eso que me has gustado por tantos años.

Mamori sonrojada y apenada…

-Gr..Gracias Souji…kun. Tú también te ves bien.

En ese momento, Akano extiende su mano y se la ofrece a Mamori para conducirla al coche que estaba estacionado frente a la puerta de su casa. La joven quedo inmóvil por un instante frente al ofrecimiento, pero luego de unos segundos toma la mano de aquel hombre del cual había estado enamorada hace años, antes de conocer a Hiruma Youichi.

Ella se decía a sí misma, que quizás Suzuna tenía razón sobre lo de salir con él ya que, por algo habían sucedido las cosas así. En el preciso momento en que ella estaba deprimida por lo que había ocurrido con Hiruma-kun, este hombre apareció nuevamente en su vida.

Realmente estaba feliz de encontrarlo. Ese joven había sido su primer amor. Alguien a quien jamás podría olvidar.

Al llegar al sitio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, Mamori se encuentra con su amiga Kari en la puerta de entrada…

-Waaaaa! Mamori estás bellísima.

-No es para tanto – Mamori contesta muy sonrojada.

-Yo creo que la señorita tiene razón.

Kari-chan, al igual que Suzuna, no pudo reaccionar frente a ese hombre tan perfecto. Realmente parecía un modelo con cara y cuerpo de ángel, tal como Suzuna-chan había dicho….

-Kari te presento a Akano Souji, el es un muy buen amigo desde hace años. Acaba de ser transferido a la Universidad de Enma.

-Encantado de conocerte, Kari-chan.

-….Mucho….gusto…Souji-kun.

-Ahaha! Otro hombre bendecido por los dioses…..- exclama Taki-kun.

-El es Natsuhiko Taki, el Tight end del equipo.

-Mucho gusto, Taki-kun

-Bueno, que les parece si entramos.

Apenada, Kari toma la mano de Taki-kun…..

-Me parece bien. ¿Vamos Mamori? - Souji ofrece su mano, la cual ella toma delicadamente sin dudar.


	4. Decisión

_**CAPITULO 4: DECISIÓN**_

En la fiesta, muchos alumnos y acompañantes se hacían presentes. En una mesa cercana al balcón del salón estaban reunidos los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats.

Sena, Suzuna, Monta (alumnos de 2º curso quienes habían sido invitados) también Riku, estaban hablando y riendo a carcajadas. Los "hermanos Ha, ha" también estaban allí (curiosamente Jumonji-kun estaba tomado de la mano con la chica que había salvado hace tiempo de unos brabucones mientras que Togano-kun y Kuroki-kun lo miraban con cierta envidia…..), Kurita y Komusubi estaban en la barra de comida (para variar) acompañados por Yukimitsu. Cerca de allí también estaba Hiruma Youichi junto a su amigo Gen-kun alias Musashi, apoyados en la puerta del balcón hablando seriamente con algo de bebida en las manos.

En ese momento entran al salón las parejas que se habían encontrado afuera. Suzuna, como siempre, divertida, lo primero que hace es gritar y alzar la mano para hacer señas de donde se encontraban. Al oír el alarido de la porrista Hiruma y Musashi avistan la mirada hacia la puerta y logran ver a una hermosísima manager….tomada de la mano de….

-¿quién es ese? – preguntó Gen-kun mientras Hiruma avanzaba con paso ligero al encuentro de esas personas.

-Oi! Hiruma. ¿A dónde …?

-Calla maldito viejo.

-Buenas noches a todos! Les presento a Akano Souji.

-¡Souji-kun! ¿Cómo estás? Mamori-neechan me contó que habías regresado de Osaka. Qué bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo!

-SENA-KUN que bueno verte! O mejor dicho, EYESHIELD. Felicidades por el título MVP y el torneo!

-Jajajajajajaaja! Gra…..Gracias- Sena inclinándose apenado como siempre.

En ese momento aparece Hiruma. este se queda viendo muy seriamente a la maldita manager, quien se había sonrojado más de la cuenta al ver a su querido demonio, y a ese supuesto "Kendokai" del que hablaba Suzuna el día anterior.

-Así que…..Akano Souji-kun, uh!

-Oh! Pero si es el temido quarterback de los Devil Bats….. Mucho gusto.

Hiruma solo atina a hacer una bomba con su goma de mascar, se da la vuelta y se retira.

_Pero ¿quién es ese tipo? Se ve que la maldita manager lo conoce hace tiempo, si no, no se hubiera dejado tomar la mano tan fácilmente. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a esa jodida?….Hmp? ¿Qué es lo que me sucede a mí pensando estas tonterías? A mí no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa "maldita disciplinaria devoradora de pastelillos"…_

Musashi, quien había seguido a su amigo, vocifera a la nada….

-…El trauma…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres jodido viejo?

-Vamos, Hiruma. ¿Crees que estoy ciego y no me doy cuenta? Te conozco hace mucho tiempo ya como para saber que la presencia de ese tipo te jode.

-Kekekeke, tu cerebro no funciona maldito viejo jodido.

-Nada más te digo algo. Así como están las cosas, tú tienes las de perder.

Mientras Gen-kun se aleja para reunirse con sus compañeros Hiruma susurra para sí…..

-Jamás…..

Ya han pasado varias horas desde el inicio de la velada. Todos han bailado y se han divertido a más no poder. De repente, Suzuna grita emocionada al ver a su nii-san besar al preciosa Kari-chan.

-Waaaaa! Que emoción. Mi tonto hermano al fin se hará hombre!

-Suzuna….no deberías gritarlo así como así – Exclama Sena algo sonrojado.

Suzuna, tomando la mano del runningback estrella

-…..Sena…..tu también…algún día…..

Sena la ve a los ojos y ambos, sonrojados, emiten una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Aaahhhhhh por Dios! Que alguien me salve de estos dos. Mamori-chan? – Exclama Monta agarrándose su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Monta la busca por todos lados con la mirada hasta que la encuentra afuera en el balcón junto a su acompañante Akano Souji.

-Esta ha sido una hermosa noche. De verdad me he divertido como nunca. Gracias por acompañarme Souji-kun.

-De nada mi querida Mamori… En verdad el día de hoy te ves más hermosa que de costumbre. Me alegro de haber regresado y poder encontrarnos de nuevo.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron. Y dejándose llevar por el mágico momento, Souji se acerca a la ojiazul con intención de besarla. Mamori, obnubilada por las palabras y la hermosura del chico cierra sus ojos y está a punto de responderle cuando, súbitamente se frena, abre los ojos y delicadamente posa sus dedos en los labios del chico.

-Souji-kun….lo siento….yo…

-Entiendo…no debes preocuparte. Sé que en tu corazón hay conflictos. Pude darme cuenta de ello cuando Hiruma Youichi se acerco a nosotros cuando llegamos.

-¿?

-Tú…estás enamorada de ese hombre ¿Verdad?

Mamori agachando la mirada contesta…..

-Si…..pero es algo imposible. He decidido dar por terminado ese asunto y seguir adelante. No vale la pena enfrascarme en algo que nunca podrá ser. Por lo que pensé que podría estar junto a ti como antes ya que siempre te he apreciado.

Perdón por tener esta actitud tan egoísta y no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. Primero que nada necesito aclarar bien mi mente antes de dar el siguiente paso ¿comprendes?

-Claro, comprendo. Pero Mamori, quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás alguien muy importante para mí.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo ya esperé tantos años, no me importa esperar un poco más. (Sonríe mirándola de reojo) Adelante. Haz lo que creas necesario…..yo estaré esperando por ti.

Souji le dedica una cariñosa sonrisa lo que hace que ella sonría también, así calmando un poco su corazón.

Inicia la última semana de clases en el Instituto Deimon.

En el salón de clases…..

-Buenos días…..

-Mamoriiiiiii-chaaaaannnnnnn - Kari corre a su encuentro - ¿Qué paso con Souji-kun? Estuviste a punto de besarlo y luego…..nada. ¿Por qué? No creo que fuera porque Hiruma-kun andaba por allí ¿verdad? De hecho él ya se había ido para ese momento.

-No, no fue por eso. Me gusta Souji-kun pero…

-Estás en medio de un dilema.

-….…Aaahhh….lo sé….. (Mamori agarraba su cabeza)

-A Souji-kun realmente pareces gustarle mucho. Además aparenta ser un buen chico. Tu lo conoces bien, es un amigo de años ¿no es así?

-Sí lo es. ¿Qué debería hacer? Realmente me gusta pero…..no quiero lastimarlo.

-Aaaahhhh Mamori, esa obsesión tuya no te permite continuar.

-….. ¿Qué puedo hacer?...

-Te lo voy a decir. Ve y dile lo que sientes a esa persona. Dile a Hiruma Youichi lo que aquella vez no pudiste. Aunque te rechace es lo que debes hacer. Tu corazón no soporta la presión de aguantar dentro de sí lo que esa vez no pudiste terminar de decir. Ve y confiésale que lo amas, da media vuelta y termina con eso. Y solo después de todo aquello, podrás darte una oportunidad con Souji-kun.

-….….Tienes razón. Desde hace mucho tiempo que guardo este sentimiento dentro mío. Ha sido insufrible la sensación de querer gritar lo que siento y no poder por miedo o vergüenza. Y lo peor de todo, que la vez que me atrevo a confesarlo soy rechazada antes de que ocurra.

-Exacto. Entonces, ve ahora. Dile que quieres hablar con él y termina con ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-Lo haré…...hoy mismo.


	5. Solo por esta noche

_**CAPITULO 5: SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE**_

Durante el transcurso del día todo fue normal. El entrenamiento vespertino termino a la hora de siempre y todos regresaron a casa después de ello.

En la casa de Hiruma Youichi…

Eran las 9:15 p.m., Hiruma estaba descansando en el sofá de la sala mirando T.V. cuando, de repente, llaman a la puerta. Este se levanta, abre y queda estático al ver parada frente a él a la maldita manager….

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí maldit….?

En ese memento, Mamori empuja delicadamente a Hiruma haciéndolo retroceder hasta que ella logra entrar a la casa.

-…Después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, he decidido venir aquí a decirte algo. Sé que no querrás escucharlo pero, no tengo opción. Este asunto me está volviendo loca y de seguir así no podré "darme una oportunidad"

-… ¿"Darte una oportunidad"? No entiendo…..

-Voy a proponerte algo…un trato.

-¿?

-Tú sabes lo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo y yo sé que no quieres escucharlo por lo que te propongo que…te quedes conmigo…..solo una noche y después de ello, desapareceré para siempre. Prometo no volver a molestarte….jamás.

-Estás loca maldita manag…..

Mientras decía esto, Mamori se acerco a Hiruma, tomo su rostro y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Luego le susurró al oído…_Solo__…__..por__esta__noche__…__.._

En ese instante Hiruma la rodeó con sus brazos y respondió el beso que ella le había dado.

Primero la ternura se hacía presente pero conforme avanzaba el roce de sus labios, el beso se hacía más intenso. Comenzaron los abrazos y caricias candentes. Hiruma tomó a Mamori de la cintura y la estrechó hacia él, mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

El joven comenzó a deslizar sus labios hacia el cuello de ella provocando un gemido casi insonoro cuando éste presionó levemente sus dientes en él. Hiruma volvió a besarla en los labios. El roce desmesurado de sus lenguas provocaba un inminente sonrojo en ambos. Él la levantó. Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas. Y ambos avanzaron juntos hacia la habitación del quarterback.

Frente a frente junto a la cama, los dos se veían intensamente. Él comienza a desabrochar, uno por uno, los botones de la camisa blanca que ella llevaba puesta y la joven, acariciando desde la cadera de él, quita su camiseta.

Mamori e Hiruma se abrazan y besan con alocada pasión. Hasta el momento en que él recuesta delicadamente a Mamori en su cama y se coloca encima de ella. Mamori, sonrojada al máximo ve a los ojos aceitunados del hombre que tenía en frente y esboza una ligera sonrisa, la cual hace estremecer al capitán de los Devil Bats.

En ese momento, Hiruma, quién se acercaba para besarla nuevamente, se detiene súbitamente y después de ver por un momento el rostro de la joven a la que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

"_No puedo hacerle esto…No puede ser que lo haga solo…. ¿por una noche? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, en serio, por la cabeza de esta jodida chica? Hacer este tipo de cosas no es un juego. Y yo…... no necesito este tipo de complicaciones en mi vida…"_

En ese instante, Mamori acaricia la mejilla de Hiruma haciendo que volteara a verla nuevamente mientras le dice con una sonrisa sincera…

-….….. Está bien…...Es algo que yo misma decidí…..todo está bien.

Diciendo esto, Mamori abrazó con fuerza a su querido capitán demonio y lo besó con extrema pasión.

Minutos después, ella era suya.

Mamori no podía creer lo que sentía. El calor en su vientre, en sus senos y en todo su cuerpo era indescriptible.

Los gemidos que ambos emitían denotaban que el acto estaba en su clima máximo. En ese instante Hiruma ordena….

-…Dímelo…

-…... ¿Hmp?...

-Dime lo que sientes por mí - Hiruma le susurra al oído.

Mamori, excitada a más no poder, arañando la espalda del quaterback….

-…Mmmmm….….. ¿Qué?

-¡DIMELO!

Mamori mientras enredaba su dedos en el cabello rubio de él y acercaba su rostro hacia ella para susurrarle al oído

-...Te...amo...

Luego... la calma...

Hiruma esconde su rostro en el cuello de la manager. Ella abraza con cariño al hombre que tanto quería.

Después de un rato Mamori se queda dormida abrazada a Hiruma (o eso creía él). Este mirando al techo de su habitación exclama en voz profundamente baja...

-…"Solo por esta noche"...que conveniente. (Y sonríe levemente)

Mamori, quien realmente no se había dormido, escucha la declaración de Hiruma y piensa para sí….

"_Lo sabía…..No sé porqué vine aquí con un ápice de esperanza….era inútil. El jamás va a sentir lo que yo siento por él….. Se terminó. Después de todo, un trato es un trato…"_

Amanece.

El sol comienza a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Hiruma. Los cálidos rayos acarician su rostro lo que hace que él lentamente despierte. Pero antes de abrir los ojos estira su brazo para alcanzar a la dama que duerme junto a él. En ese instante abre súbitamente los ojos al encontrarse solo con una almohada tibia.

El joven quarterback se incorpora sobre su antebrazo sin quitar la mirada de esa almohada, el lugar donde ella durmió junto a él. Luego de unos minutos hunde el rostro en su propia almohada esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Hiruma se levanta y se sienta a la orilla de su cama, una cama con sábanas blancas totalmente desordenada por la intensa actividad de la noche anterior y se dispone a prepararse para dirigirse al Instituto.

-La maldita manager realmente está loca…..….permite hacernos "eso" y luego….desaparece…Kekeke no me lo creo, pero está bien, al fin y al cabo ese era el trato….solo….una noche… La maldita disciplinaria puede hacer lo que quiera, no importa.

En el Instituto Deimon….

Mamori entra al salón de clases donde su amiga Kari la esperaba ansiosa por saber las últimas noticias a cerca de la vida amorosa de la manager de los Devil Bats…..

-Buenos días….

-Buenos días Mamori-chan…...- Grita Kari-chan

Por la expresión de Kari era bastante evidente que necesitaba escuchar con diligencia lo que había sucedido ayer con el capitán demonio de Deimon.

-¿Y, que pasó? Te ves realmente diferente.

-…..Pasó…. todo lo que tenía que pasar…

La manager de cabello castaño se sonrojo a tal punto que fue imposible que Kari no imaginara a que se refería…

-OH POR DIOS! EN SERIO?

Mamori, quien recargada en su mano con actitud pensativa sobre su pupitre no puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia otro lado -….sip.

Kari no sale de su asombro. Ella le había exigido a su amiga que fuera con él y arreglara el asunto pendiente que tenía, pero nunca imaginó que terminaría así. Realmente se preocupaba por Mamori. Hacer "eso" no era cualquier cosa. Es algo muy importante y sobre todo para aquella chica.

-…. ¿Estás bien?...

-…Si… Hiruma-kun fue extremadamente cariñoso y comprensivo conmigo (a tal punto que no me lo creía, inclusive en ese momento - pensaba ella)

Realmente fue la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido en toda mi vida y…...no me arrepiento… A pesar de que solo fue y será esa única noche, no me arrepiento que fuera con él. Yo realmente estoy enamorada de Hiruma Youichi pero….es todo. Se terminó. No voy a obligarlo a que me escuche o que trate de entender mis sentimientos. Él no es así. Sinceramente no siente lo mismo que yo.

-¿Segura que podrás? Digo, el amor no es algo que desechas por puro capricho.

-Así es, pero me he estado haciendo la idea y, bueno, quisiera intentarlo. Además Souji-kun….él realmente me comprende y…me gustaría pensar que puedo intentarlo con él…

-Si esa es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré toda la vida.

-Gracias, Kari.

Hiruma Youichi en ese momento hace su entrada al salón de clases junto con su inseparable compañero Gen-kun. Mamori, tentada a voltearse para verlo, no hace más que dirigir la mirada a su amiga, cosa que al quarterback de los Devil Bats le provoca un chocante sentimiento pero, no muestra cambio de actitud alguna.

El día pasó como siempre.

A la hora del entrenamiento vespertino del equipo de futbol americano, sentado en una banca cercana a la puerta del club, Akano Souji esperaba a su querida Mamori-chan. Cuando ella llega frente a él, le dedica una sonrisa cariñosa y, sin importarle que todos los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats estuvieran presentes, ella lo abraza y le dice al oído….

-Todo está bien ya….creo que puedo dar "el siguiente paso"….

Todos los chicos y también Suzuna que estaba allí quedaron boquiabiertos. En ese instante sale Hiruma del club con su típica ametralladora y se pone como loco a disparar balas al aire mientras gritaba….

-¡TIENEN UN SEGUNDO PARA LLEGAR AL CAMPO Y PONERSE A ENTRENAR, MALDITOS RENACUAJOS! Y tú…..maldita manager despistada, ven aquí.

Hiruma toma a Mamori de la mano y la separa de Souji jalándola hacia la habitación del club…..

-Hiruma-kun…suéltame!

Souji quién en el mismo instante que Hiruma tiró de Anezaki para llevársela, él la había tomado de la otra muñeca….

-Por favor Hiruma-kun…..esos no son modos…..ella ya no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Cállate maldito Kendokai! Este asunto no te concierne. Ella….es la manager de mi equipo y definitivamente no puedes arrebatármela.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo nunca he declarado que fuera tuya. Por dios!…..hasta ayer nunca te habías fijado en mi. ¿Por qué ahora? Teníamos un trato…- reclamaba Mamori soltándose de ambos chicos

-Yo nunca he dicho que accedía a ese tan ridículo trato. ¿Acaso crees que para mí es común hacer "ese tipo de cosas" con cualquier mujer? Pensé que me conocías maldita disciplinaria.

-Porque te conozco, lo sé. Además, si yo fuera alguien importante para ti, no seguirías llamándome de esa manera.

Dando media vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando a Souji de la mano, se aleja encolerizada mientras grita de espaldas al quarterback demonio…

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO!

-….Mamori…por favor…..

La manager de ojos azules, se detiene instantáneamente al escuchar por primera vez saliendo de boca del hombre a quien amaba, su nombre.

-….No te vayas…En verdad, yo….te…..

Ella se voltea para verlo y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas de repente se echa a correr, seguida de Souji.

Cuando su amigo la alcanza, la toma de la mano y la voltea hacia él. Ella llorando a lágrima tendida le dice…

-…Souji-kun…lo siento….

-Mamori…..mírame…. (La ojiazul levanta el rostro) Yo lo entiendo. Siempre supe que tu corazón le pertenecía a él. Simplemente quise darme la oportunidad de hacerte saber que siempre te he querido, aun sabiendo que tú no podrías corresponder a esos sentimientos. Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste tú, con una pequeña diferencia: Hiruma Youichi sí correspondió a los tuyos. Mi querida Mamori…todo está bien.

Mamori, llorando, abraza a su querido amigo…

-Souji-kun…..gracias.

En el campo de juego…

-¿No vas a ir tras ella? – Pregunta Musashi

-No puedo hacer nada…Es como tú dijiste. Tenía las de perder ¿no Maldito viejo?. Creo que es demasiado tarde…

-No lo creo. Mira… - exclama Suzuna

Hiruma voltea hacia donde había señalado la animadora y en ese momento Mamori, que venía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, salta sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente.

-Hiruma-kun…te amo.

(Hiruma devolviendo el abrazo)…-Yo también te amo, Mamori. Siempre lo he hecho.

Mamori e Hiruma se ven y sonríen tiernamente mientras todos los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats se acercan para felicitar a los jóvenes que por fin habían declarado sus sentimientos.

-Ah! Mamori… dime Youichi (le dice mientras sonríe sonrojado)

-Claro que sí!

**EXTRA**

Cuando Hiruma Youichi se da cuenta de la aglomeración de jugadores cerca de él y su maldita novia, quienes deberian estar entrenando en ese jodido momento exclama a gritos...

-BUENO, YA ENTENDIERON, SOLO MI MALDITA NOVIA PUEDE LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE. SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE ATREVE SIQUIERA PRONUNCIAR LA PRIMERA SÍLABA, SON HOMBRES MUERTOS. Y DICHO SEA DE PASO, SI ALGUNO SE ATREVE A TOCARLA, LOS ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO JODIDOS RENACUAJOS...

- Youichi-kun!- Exclama sonrojada Mamori

-Ven aquí-

En ese momento Hiruma abraza a Anezaki y la besa apasionadamente, luego sin despegar la mirada de su maldita novia dice...

-Jodido enano, no perdió el tiempo...

Mamori se voltea y ve a su querido amigo Sena abrazando y besando a Suzuna.

(Claro habia que aprovechar el momento de confesiones)

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado. Comenten si si les gusto o no! me encanta leer lo que piensan! Gracias.**_


End file.
